Copycat
by Nyamarin
Summary: a very depressing thing for rinpana, so I apologise and please don't kill me for this thank you and enjoy uwu


"Ah, I'm sorry!" Those words would repeat themselves every few seconds as the brown-haired girl attempted to blend into the crowd of new students. Apparently, that hasn't worked well for her yet, as she constantly kept bumping into someone. No one could've blamed her though. The students were busy taking in the marvels of their new school, which was a wonderful shade of maroon. The large logo of a Sakura flower seemed to beam brightly at those who entered its premises for the first time. A large banner was put up at the entrance, displaying its words in big fonts: Welcome to Otonokizaka High School!

Would she be able to fit in? Or make new friends? She knew she was not an outspoken one, but-

"Kayo-chin!" The strongly familiar voice came from behind, thankfully stopping her train of worried thoughts. Hanayo stopped in her tracks, oblivious to the annoyed stares of those walking behind her. What a coincidence, Hanayo had thought. She finally had someone she knew here!

"Eh…? Rin?" Her orange hair and signature cat-like grin was unmistakable. There, coming from her right, was her childhood friend. Rin threw herself onto Hanayo, giving her a tight hug. It always felt warm. Looking at her again, Hanayo noticed the exact same bag and keychain of hers hanging on Rin's shoulder. Rin hadn't changed at all.

"See, I got the same things as you, nya! And we're in the same class! Now we can be the same, as always!"

Rin always loved to copy Hanayo.

As far as Hanayo's memories could go, she could remember Rin having the same shirt, bag, hairpin, toothbrush, phone case, and everything she chose and did. Having a skirt was an exception, as Rin disliked wearing skirts or dresses. Even so, Hanayo didn't find it stupid nor annoying. She was just glad that Rin could find happiness in everything she did.

As they stepped into their new surroundings, those who were distracted by Rin's cheerful outburst gave each other a puzzled look, followed by worry. Fortunately, Rin never noticed. Perhaps they were wondering how this Hanayo could put up with someone like Rin.

To them, Rin was a copycat.

* * *

"Hey, Kayo-chin, do you wanna visit the new cafe near the school? I heard the food there was pretty nice, nya~" Clinging to her once again, Hanayo nodded. Looking at her watch, she found herself staring at the date just below the time. Strangely, she wanted to go home, to disappear. But Hanayo didn't want to disappoint her best friend. There wasn't any need to decide, as Rin grabbed her arm and happily dragged her all the way to the cafe.

Once again, Rin was oblivious to the worried stares of her classmates.

* * *

"Woah, it really looks good, too!" Rin had mentioned this four, no — five times now as she attempted to comment on the menu items. On the opposite end, Hanayo smiled, never daring to interrupt. Still, frustration started to overcome her. It wasn't long now. Rin was going to say-

"I'll have whatever you'll have, Kayo-chin! It's so hard to choose, so I'll be counting on you for this, nya. I mean, you know I love to copy you, and it's always a great feeling! Oh, I wanted to ask you something. What club are you going to join? I bet Rin would be glad if she joined as well! We'll be doing the same things on the same day. It would be really exci-"

"Rin, enough!" Hanayo's frustration had finally built up into anger. Her outburst had caused her to stand up, slamming her hands on the table to Rin's surprise.

"Why do you bother to do all these things? To copy me? Rin, we're older now. We're fifteen, Rin. Not kids. You know you've got to stop all these before it gets out of hand!"

Silence. Followed by a sniff. As Hanayo managed to bring herself together again, she caught Rin's eye, which now had tears ready to spill.

"Why are you so mean to me, Kayo-chin…?"

Hanayo was at a loss for words. How could she, a quiet, shy person, burst out at Rin so easily? What was bugging her so much to cause this? It wasn't such a big deal anymore.

"Fine. I'm fine, Rin. I'm just a little stressed. I'm sorry I got angry at you, so please don't stay mad at me!"

Rin stared at her for a moment, a forgiving look flashing across them for a split second. Then she stood up and walked out, clearly back to her own self again.

"It's okay, Kayo-chin says! It's okay, nya~"

As she exited the cafe for the last time, the woman at the counter shook her head, seemingly disappointed at the recent series of events.

"Rin loves to copy Kayo-chin…!" She skipped along, muttering to herself. Stopping at a traffic light just outside the cafe window, she recalled all the memories she had with her friend as she waited for the time to cross.

The light turned back to red.

Rin walked forward.

* * *

Rin's death was ruled out as a misfortunate one. The police at the crime scene thought she was tired, and must've mistaken the light's colour for green. It was truly a sad death.

Back at the cafe, the woman stared at the bloody window in horror. Of course, she had heard the conversation they had before this incident. She finally understood the truth.

She finally understood why the orange-haired girl was talking to herself.

* * *

Hanayo never budged from her seat. She didn't flinch at the scene either. She would've blocked part of it with her body, hopefully to hide it from anyone weak, but she was nothing. Just a ghost in this world for a year now, as Rin's persuasive mind caused her to linger for a bit more. Hanayo sighed her last as she finally faded away, into the peaceful light above.

"She always loved copying me."


End file.
